1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to connector mounting apparatus, especially, to a connector mounting apparatus with EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding clips.
2. Description of Related Art
Equipped with removable covers, electronic components with USB interfaces are normally encased within a metal enclosure. Despite providing an “outer skin” for the computer, the removable covers are not shielded. The encased electronic components are prone to leak electromagnetic interference through the covers. Such electromagnetic interference can interfere with other electronic components outside the enclosure. Thus, shielding components with an electromagnetic conductive material is often necessary.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.